The Holy Writ
The Holy Writ. The Holy Writ is the list of sacrosanct tenets and philosophies set forth by The Gaijin Holy Order for there assassins to abide by. The Holy Writ is composed of the founding tenets, and three core truths: The Gaijin Principle, Moral, and Philosophy. A Gaijin Initiate is to learn these core truths before he is even to pick up a weapon, or to start in his physical training. It is Imperative that the mind and soul be strengthened first, before the body. This is to prevent on any corruption within the Gaijin ranks, and to ensure that the philosophy and ideals are kept, while at the same time training others in the deadly arts. =The Founding Tenets= The founding tenets. The founding tenets where three basic rules composed in the earliest centuries of the Gaijin order. before the Holy Writ was written, these rules acted as temporary guidelines for the Gaijin to live by, until a more thorough set of rules where defined. However, even after the Holy Writ was written, these three core tenets became the foundation of the order itself. And rather, it was the Holy Writ that expanded on the Tenets in more detail. The tenets are to be followed completely and utterly. Without question. If one is broken, the Assassin is assaigned a "Handler" that will travel with the being in question, to evaluate his stability. If two are broken, he is stripped of rank, and forced to go through training again. If three are broken, depending on the circumstances, he may be put to death, or, stripped of rank, given a handler, and forced to go through training. It should be noted, that if an Assassin is given a second chance, there is no third. It is either repent, or die. : "I shall never stain my blade with the blood of innocents" The ultimate goal of the Gaijin is to spread peace through the galaxy. The Gaijin believe that the assassination of political figures, and the termination of the corrupt and malicious beings will bring about peace and security to the commoner. The wanton slaughter of innocents who need not die only spreads chaos and discord among the commoners, as well as draw attention to the order itself, and mar its name and reputation. : "No matter the cause, nor the mission, always remain secret and allusive." Remain unseen. The goal of the Assassin is not to be the awe inspiring god of war, but the quick and silent blade. Always minimize chances of capture and discovery, while at the same time maximizing efficiency. Use stealth, deception, and misdirection to walk among the commoner. : "Never, under any circumstances, compromise the Order." The actions of one, must never bring harm to all. If an Assassin fails, is captured, or is being chased, he must not commit an action or say anything that can be tied back to the Order, or the Orders location. Secrecy is strength. =First Core Truth: Gaijin Principle= : A "Principal" is a fundamental truth or proposition that serves as the foundation for a system of belief or behavior or for a chain of reasoning. The Gaijin principle is no different. The Gaijin principle is exactly this: Civilization. A just civilization creates Peace; through freedom, pacifism, and good will and intentions to others and its own. An unjust civilization creates Anarchy and Pain; through slavery, through war, and through malicious and ill intentions to others. Only through a just civilization can peace be maintained, can the balance be maintained. For, make no mistake: even a just civilization has pain and anarchy, but, so long as its leaders are true and of good and pure heart, the balance of good will counter the little evil that remains. An unjust civilization, if its leaders are corrupt, if there thoughts are malicious, the overwhelming evil will outweigh the good, and so balance will be lost; pain and suffering above that which is normal or even moral will reign. It is this balance, the removal of key beings and of political figures, that keeps this balance in check. For, make no mistake: A civilization is only as good or as evil as its leaders. =Second Core Truth: Gaijin Morals= : A "Moral" is a "principle of right or wrong behavior, concerning the goodness or badness of personal character". The Gaijin morals are very important to grasp, without them, it is impossible for an Assassin to strike without strife in his soul, and grief on his heart. A hesitant assassin, is a dead assassin. The Gaijin moral is an expansion of the Gaijin principle, more so, it explains how a single person can at in a state of chaos, but create peace. The Gaijin principle is this: With this understanding (of Gaijin principle), the Gaijin Moral can be understood. If a civilization is unjust, corrections to its structure must be enacted. This is achieved through Assassination. But, you must be asking; "how can unjust means be used to bring about peaceful means?". The answer, is that our methods are not unjust. Assassination is the most just way of bringing and end to a tyrant: armies, or overwhelming force would further disturb what little balance remains in an unjust civilization. Furthermore, where the tyrant or unjust being within the confines of a just civilization; the result: death and payment for his crimes, would be the same. Justice, is carried out. The peoples will, will be carried out. Assassination, torture, and disfiguration are small prices to pay for the accumulated pain that a being of such magnitude has inflicted on the masses. In performing such dark business however, an Assassin should do well to not take glee in his work. Low that he should fall into the same designs and ways of thinking as the one he is killing. This brings up the issue of the innocent though. The innocents...the masses...the worker...the farmer...these are beings of pure hearts...who are forced into circumstances beyond their control. Is Is because of these circumstances that they become malicious and corrupt. This is why we go to the source, rather use an army. In essence, an army only serves to kill innocents en mass. A soldier, also, is an innocent. The Gaijin are careful to point this out: some beings, once turned from innocence, cannot be turned back. Blinded by the words and thoughts of those more powerful, they stumble in ignorance to do there masters bidding...soldiers...guards...spies...and loyalists to the corrupt, are to far turned to return to their innocent state. In this way, they must either be circumvented and avoided, or killed. It is still wrong to kill such beings, but necessary and regrettable. =Third Core Truth: Gaijin Philosophy= : A "Philosophy" is a "theory or attitude held by a person or organization that acts as a guiding principle for behavior". The Gaijin Philosophy, can only be grasped once the Morals and Principles are fully grasped. The Philosophy is essentially another principle. However, this principle acts as a guide for behavior, rather on belief. The Gaijin Philosophy is such: "The Gaijin believe, that through Assassination of political or key figures, can a civilization can be dramatically changed. The Gaijin also believe in the assassination or killing of individuals of beings not of key importance or political fame. A rapist in an alley for example, is a manifestation of evil, and is to be dealt with accordingly in order to stop the poison from spreading. The Gaijin allow there members to participate in wars, though it is up to the individual to know if his own heart can handle the burden. The Gaijin do NOT believe in the killing of innocent beings, in order to gain access, or to somehow effect key or political figures via third part influence. This is a direct violation of the first tenet. And is to be dealt with accordingly. We do not believe in the sacrifice of the few, for the greater good of the many. We also do not believe that the so called "light siders" and "Jedi" are of complete and true heart. Unwittingly, they can cause a chain of events to bring about only more pain and suffering. They to, are targets. However, their own actions must be carefully scrutinized, and evaluated by the Gaijin. A jedi turning to the shadow for example, would indeed be a likely target. This is the Gaijin Philosophy. That one being, in the right place, at the right time, removing the right element, can alter the thinking and way of life of millions. Category:Doctrines and Teachings